Brokenstar
Brokenstar is leader of ShadowClan and a boss in the Original Game. Original Storyline Brokenstar is the leader of ShadowClan. He first appears at a Gathering, announcing that because ShadowClan has so many new kits they must have parts of the other clans' territories. He explains that WindClan refused to comply and so they have been driven out, which is why there are no WindClan cats at the Gathering. Crookedstar admits that he had given ShadowClan hunting rights to part of their territory, shocking his clanmates because he had not consulted with any of them.Brokenstar also announces that former ShadowClan warrior-turned-rogue named Yellowfang could be wandering the Forest, and was dangerous. After you return from Moonstone you must battle three of Brokenstar's ShadowClan warriors. When you meet with Yellowfang outside of ShadowClan camp she reveals that there are cats in the clan who would help overthrow Brokenstar, as he makes the elders hunt for themselves and kits fight as warriors. She explains that she was cast out of ShadowClan because Brokenstar killed two kits in training and framed Yellowfang for the crime. In the battle with ShadowClan, after you have battled Clawface you must fight Brokenstar. After you win the battle with him he says that although you have won this time you will have to kill him nine times over before he joins StarClan, and that he will be back. He then leaves ShadowClan with some of his supporters and becomes a rogue. When you tell Tigerclaw of some bones you found with ShadowClan scent, he takes all the warriors to ShadowClan but you. Yellowfang realises that the scent on the bones is Brokenstar just before you are attacked by Brokenstar’s ShadowClan rogues. You first battle three ShadowClan warriors, then Clawface, and finally Brokenstar. Brokenstar is blinded by Yellowfang, who refuses to kill him. Bluestar announces that ThunderClan will keep Brokenstar as prisoner and that his name will revert back to Brokentail as he is no longer leader of ShadowClan. When Bluestar announces that Brokentail is being kept prisoner, ShadowClan and WindClan are infuriated as Brokentail was so terrible to them. They attack you outside of camp. After Tigerclaw leads Brokenstar’s rogues into camp and attempts to kill Bluestar, Yellowfang kills Brokentail with deathberries, and as he is dying Yellowfang reveals to him that she is his mother, that she had him and two other kits in secret with Raggedstar but that Brokentail was the only surviving kit. Brokenstar is dead. Strategy Battle at ShadowClan Camp It is recommended that you get at least to level 22 to learn Poison Chomp before battling Brokenstar. Once Poison Chomp hits, you should constantly heal until Brokenstar dies from his poisoning. Brokenstar knows Shadowy Destruction and Poisonous Shadows - both dangerous moves - along with Medium Heal, but it is relatively easy to beat him if you are at a high enough level. Battle at ThunderClan Camp It is recommended to have two cats in your party make Brokenstar feeble to lower his damage output, then attack and/or poison with you and Longtail. Brokenstar has the same moves as in the first battle. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan Cats Category:Enemies Category:Leader Category:Elder Category:Rogue Cats Category:Nonrecruitable Cats Category:Book Series Characters Category:Clan Cats Category:Non-Clan Cats Category:Original Game Category:Male